<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Gift by Eternalkara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518510">The Last Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkara/pseuds/Eternalkara'>Eternalkara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force-Sensitive Reader, Gen, Kylo and Reader are no longer together, Major character death - Freeform, Not the Fix-it you're anticipating, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, angst no comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkara/pseuds/Eternalkara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You go with Kylo to Exegol.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find me on tumblr @Eternalkara :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You feel it too Rey.  You feel the force drawing us together.  You know we’re meant for each other.”</p>
<p>The memory of that day is clear. You stood in the doorframe of Kylo’s chamber and watched him. His arms were outstretched towards the empty space in front of him. To others it might’ve seemed he was talking to himself but you knew better than that. It’s easy to recall the look on his face as he talked to her. His cheeks flushed and eyes full of adoration and love. An expression you were used to receiving was now directed towards Rey. It made your heart ache.  </p>
<p>That was the day your greatest fear was confirmed. All those secret moments and declarations of love between you and Kylo now meant nothing. The bond shared between you two had begun fading long before this memory. You faded to the back of Kylo’s mind the more he thought of her. You found yourself slipping from Kylo’s mind and you couldn’t do anything to stop it.</p>
<p>Maybe that was the reason you chose to go to Exogol with him.  </p>
<p>Now you stood in front of Kylo and watched as his face filled with anguish at the sight of Rey’s body. The anger and despair written across his face told you what he was planning. It was clear to you that Kylo was no longer yours, yet you knew you couldn’t let him go through with it. You used this opportunity to take him in once last time. Your eyes raked all over his body and then lingered on his face. You would miss his smile.  </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Kylo.”</p>
<p>With all the force you possessed you flung Kylo into the wall, knocking him out.  Without a second thought you ran towards Rey’s body, carefully picking her up and bringing her onto your lap.  </p>
<p>She’s fading. Through the force you can feel that you don’t have a lot of time.</p>
<p>Please, you pray. Please work. With closed eyes you press your hand against her chest. Slowly, you can feel the force drain out of your body into hers.  You feel yourself becoming weak as everything in you begins to flow through Rey’s body. Your body grows colder and you feel your grip on her hand start to weaken. It was a struggle to hold yourself up. Your body became fatigued and it was obvious that you couldn’t keep it up any longer. </p>
<p>
  <i> Be with me. <i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>She twitches. It’s sudden. You almost mistake it as just your imagination until she moves again. It’s slow and faint, but it’s there. Rey’s eyes open and look around in confusion before her gaze lands on you. She pushes herself out of your arms and looks at you with uncertainty.  </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>For a moment you relax and allow yourself to grin in relief. You’re so relieved that you were able to bring her back. So relieved that you begin to picture Kylo.  His smile and the brightness in his eyes consumes your entire being. You’re so engrossed in the image that you forget what this means for you.</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“You...” She rasps. “Why did you bring me back?”  </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>And just like that your happiness ends. Your smile fades and the dullness and your lack of force demands your attention. The coldness rushes back into you and suddenly, you feel your body fall towards the ground. Rey gasps and rushes forward to cushion your fall.  </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“I-,” you gasp. “I had to.”  Rey says something but you’re too tired to listen. Her grip shakes your body and all you can focus on is how warm she feels on your skin. You’re fading. She grabs your face and tries to get your attention but instead your cast your gaze to the distant figure. A smile graces your face. Kylo, you call out.  </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>With the last of your energy you hold Rey’s hand and whisper. “Make sure he’s happy.” Your last words die out into a murmur. Your head falls backwards and Rey feels your body go limp in her arms. By the time Kylo reaches the two of you it is already too late.  </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>He drops to his knees and slowly reaches towards your lifeless body.  </i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>“Y/N?”</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>